This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The pathogen detection and quantification core (PDQC) was established in 2003 with a mission to help establish and maintain specific pathogen-free nonhuman primate animal colonies at the TNPRC. The PDQC is comprised of two units. The serodiagnostics unit applies Multiplexed Fluorometric ImmunoAssay MFIA instrumentation for detecting the presence of serum antibodies to SIV, HTLV/STLV, SRV, and Herpes B. During the current reporting period, 5723 specimens were evaluated by MFIA and an additional 10 blood specimens were tested by Primagam TB assay. This unit also assayed 1010 samples for antigen-capture and MFIA testing for research investigators during this period. The realtime (RT) PCR unit currently functions to detect SRV (virus and provirus) in support of the SPF colony and 5,846 specimens were extracted for DNA and subjected to qPCR. Aliquots of extracted DNA from these samples are retained for MHC testing. To support research investigations at the TNPRC, methods have been developed recently to quantify SIV in plasma, and over the previous two months, 167 specimens have been evaluated. Comparative testing (for quality assurance) has been performed in both units of the PDQC in conjuction with investigators at Charles Rivers Lab (MFIA) and the Pathogen Diagnostics Laboratory at the California National Primate Research Center (MFIA and qPCR).